The Daughter
by Oldguy73
Summary: The Enterprise encounters an escape pod. In it are two vulcans. One is a baby. The baby changes the life of TnT.


**The Daughter**

**By Oldguy73**

* * *

><p>Summary: The Enterprise encounters an escape pod. In it are two vulcans. One is a baby. The baby changes the life of TnT.<p>

A/N: This takes place after Demons and Terra Prime. Enterprise is on a short mission when it encounters an escape pod. This is fiction so if you have problems with some things in it remember that. I have been reminded of the same thing often when I raised an objection to something in a story. Part of this is dark but I feel you might go along with it. Cogito again edited this and provided a suggestion that made the ending better.

* * *

><p>T'Pol was seven months pregnant. She was just showing. Right now, she was in Dr. Phlox's sickbay.<p>

"You look healthy and normal. The baby is fine. He will be a fine son for you and his father."

Trip Tucker was the father-to-be of T'Pol's baby. He was all puffed up at the prospect of their first child. It was only with the help of Dr. Phlox that it was possible. Trip's only thoughts were of T'Pol, the baby and their health. Otherwise he was like any other first time father. Eager to hold his new born for the first time.

"Thank you doctor," said T'Pol, preparing to leave sickbay.

"T'Pol," said Phlox. "You should start lactating and there may be a little spot of milk appearing on your nipples. Don't worry about it. It is normal for this stage of pregnancy. In case of a premature birth we will save the baby and you will have to feed it," smiled Phlox. "Since Vulcans have not created formulas or artificial mother's milk the baby will depend on you for its food until it is weaned."

"We do not have animals like cows and there are nothing like them on Vulcan. It was not necessary to create formula or artificial mother's milk. There were always what humans call "wet nurses" to step in," said T'Pol. "I am not worried I shall be able to feed my child."

"That attitude is reassuring," said Phlox. "However, you will find the child will require regular feedings at some unwelcome times."

"I shall remember that," said T'Pol.

She returned to the bridge. Hoshi, Malcolm, Travis, and Archer turned to look at her when she entered. They said nothing.

T'Pol took her station.

Suddenly Malcolm said, "I see a small metal object. About 100 kilometers away from us. You cannot see it yet. It shows up on my monitor."

T'Pol brought up her viewer. "It appears to be an escape pod. Two bio signs on board. That is odd. One is an adult and the other a small child, a baby."

"Bring it on board," said Archer. "Call engineering, Commander Tucker. He may learn something about this pod."

Trip was in engineering when the comm. rang. "Tucker here," he answered.

"Trip, meet us in shuttle bay two. We are bringing an escape pod on board now. There are two bio signs in it. One seems to be a baby, or at least that is what T'Pol thinks. Of course she just may have babies on her mind," laughed Archer.

Trip met Archer, T'Pol and Malcolm in shuttle bay two. The pod was safely on board Enterprise.

"Let's open it," said Archer.

Trip and Malcolm gingerly opened the pod.

They looked in. The pod was very cramped inside. They saw a young Vulcan woman holding a baby in her arms. She moaned for a second and then started to speak Vulcan.

"What is she saying?" asked Archer.

The young Vulcan's voice was barely audible. She had trouble speaking.

"She says that she and her husband were attacked by Orion slavers. Her husband is dead or she thinks he is. Her baby is very young, just a few weeks old."

The young woman passed out then.

"Archer to sickbay. Dr. Phlox, come to shuttle bay two immediately."

A few minutes later Phlox was in the bay. He quickly examined the woman. Then he examined the baby.

"Get them to sickbay right away," he said.

Trip and Malcolm carried the woman to sickbay while T'Pol carried the baby.

"Put her on the bio bed," instructed Phlox. He took the baby from T'Pol.

"Please leave while I examine the woman and the baby," said Phlox.

The four walked out of sickbay.

"Tea?" Trip asked T'Pol.

"Yes, Commander. I believe I would like that," answered T'Pol.

They entered the dining hall and drew coffee and tea. They sat down at a table in the back of the hall.

"Surprise, seeing a Vulcan in an escape pod," said Trip.

"Yes, with such a small baby," agreed T'Pol.

A voice came on the speaker. "Commander T'Pol, come to Sickbay immediately."

T'Pol sprang up. Trip did too. They both ran to the lift. They got off the lift and entered sickbay.

Phlox was holding the baby, which was crying loudly.

"Vulcan babies don't cry unless they need something or are hurting," said T'Pol.

"No different than any other baby," said Phlox.

"What is wrong?" asked T'Pol.

"She is hungry," answered Phlox.

"Then feed her," replied T'Pol.

"I cannot. I have no Vulcan milk on hand. The baby's mother is injured and cannot make milk for the baby. She is dry. I am not sure when she will start to produce milk again."

"What do you propose, doctor?' asked T'Pol.

"I was hoping YOU would feed the baby," smiled Phlox.

"ME?" exclaimed T'Pol.

"Yes. Remember I said that you had started to produce Milk. From the look of your... er ... bust you have a sufficient amount until your body starts to produce enough for the baby on a daily basis until her mother recovers. It is the only way to save the baby from starvation," said Phlox.

T'Pol looked dubious. Nevertheless, she started to unbutton the top of her uniform that she now wore in place of the cat suit.

"A moment please, Commander T'Pol. Commander Tucker if you don't mind, T'Pol will be baring her breasts. You should leave," said Phlox.

"Doctor, you know I am the father of T'Pol's baby. I have seen her bare breasts often," laughed Trip.

"Oh yes. All right, stay then," said Phlox.

T'Pol pulled the uniform top off. She took the baby awkwardly and pressed its mouth to her nipple. The baby started to nurse immediately, hungrily.

"T'Pol looked at Trip in wonder. She had never felt anything like this before. It was very pleasing.

The baby drained one breast so T'Pol shifted it to the other. After the baby had drained T'Pol it stopped, and soon slept.

Phlox took the baby. He handed it to Trip. "She is your job now. Burp the baby. I believe is what humans say. Get the air out of her stomach. She will bring up much of the milk if you don't and make a mess."

Trip was appalled but he did as Phlox ordered. He got a small, satisfactory belch out of the baby.

Phlox took the baby then. Put it in to a bassinet. T'Pol you can take the bassinet and baby to your quarters. The baby will wake at night and need another feeding. She will need feeding again first thing in the morning. Don't worry you should be producing a sufficient supply by then."

"Doctor, T'Pol and I spend the nights together," said Trip.

"Good. You can practice changing the baby. Do that while T'Pol washes her breasts," laughed Phlox. "Oh this is going to work out perfectly."

Trip was not so sure of that.

"Now?" asked T'Pol.

"Well, yes, it is late and you should be off duty. You can have your meals sent to your quarters until the mother is able to take care of her child again.

"How long will that be?" said Trip.

"I don't know. I cannot say more until she wakes. I have run her through all the tests. She is injured but I think she will recover," said Phlox.

"Doctor, I must report back to the bridge before I go off duty," said T'Pol.

"I have to go back to Engineering," said Trip hastily.

"No, you two must care for the baby. It is the only way. T'Pol, can you take the baby to your quarters where Commander Tucker can watch her until you return?"

"What? I don't know anything about babies," said Trip.

"Okay, I will teach you how to change the baby. Then you and T'Pol can do what you must," said Phlox.

Trip was very dubious but let Phlox show him how to diaper the baby. Phlox changed the dirty diaper for a fresh one that was a disposable.

After taking the baby to Trip's quarters T'Pol returned to the bridge.

"How are the baby and the mother?" Archer asked T'Pol.

"You must ask Dr. Phlox yourself," she responded.

"I will go to sickbay now then," said Archer.

Archer proceeded to sickbay. He walked in. "How are the mother and baby?" he asked Phlox.

"The baby is in good hands. The mother is stable," replied Phlox.

"When will the mother wake up?" asked Archer.

"Tomorrow, perhaps," said Phlox.

"Can I speak with her?" said Archer.

"If she is not strong enough to speak; I won't allow it if she is too weak." said Phlox.

"Let me know how she is progressing," said Archer.

"I will, Captain," said Phlox.

Late that night Trip woke. He, as usual, slept like a Cat. He was instantly awake. The baby was crying loudly.

"Turn that thing off," he said.

"She is hungry," answered T'Pol getting out of the bunk. You change her while I get ready to feed her."

Trip got up grumpily. He took the baby out of the bassinet. Laid her on the bunk far enough in so she would not roll off. He said, "Where is everything, T'Pol?"

"Next to the bassinet on that small table," she replied.

Trip found a stack of disposable diapers, a tube of ointment and powder. He turned, walked over to the baby. "Okay, don't blame me if I don't do a good job of it," he said.

"You are an engineer. It should be no problem for you," said T'Pol from the bathroom.

"Yeah but she is not a warp engine," answered Trip.

T'Pol came out of the bathroom as Trip was finishing changing the baby. She took the baby off the bunk; sat in Trip's easy chair and opened her pyjama top. She again pressed the baby to her nipple. The baby nursed eagerly.

"Must please you," said Trip. "You got a very happy look in your eyes."

"I cannot tell you what it does to me," she replied. "I only know now what to look forward to with our child."

This was repeated in the morning. While T'Pol nursed the baby Trip showered, shaved, brushed his teeth and gargled. He walked out of the bathroom and kissed T'Pol "You haven't brushed your teeth or gargled this morning," he said.

"I haven't had time," she replied.

T'Pol got ready. They left Trip's quarters and went to Sickbay. "Phlox, you will have to baby sit today. I will come down to feed her when she is hungry," said T'Pol.

"All right, I expected this," smiled Phlox.

T'Pol left for the bridge and Trip for engineering.

Later that morning Phlox called the bridge. Captain, she is awake but very weak. You can speak with her for a brief time," said Phlox.

"Come on T'Pol, lets go to sickbay," said Archer.

"I would have Commander Tucker there too," said T'Pol.

"Why?' asked Archer.

"We are caring for the child. He will want to know the mothers story," replied T'Pol.

"Okay, call him to meet us in sickbay," said Archer.

When they got to sickbay Trip was waiting for them. All three entered quietly.

"She does not want food right now but she does want to speak with T'Pol," said Phlox.

T'Pol approached the bio bed where the young Vulcan woman lay.

"I am here," said T'Pol in Vulcan.

The woman spoke weakly but quickly as if she knew she was too weak to speak very long.

"Do you have the coordinates of your planet?" asked Archer.

"In the pod's navigational computer," she answered hoarsely.

T'Pol listened intently. At last the woman lapsed back in to her coma.

"What did she say?" asked Archer.

"She is from a small group that was on Vulcan. They do not have clans. Do not betroth their children at age seven or ever. Do not believe an unmarried woman should submit to a man who enters Pon Farr and is not near his spouse or a priestess. They were driven off Vulcan years ago. She says her husband's parents and hers were killed in a pogrom before the sect left Vulcan. There are no living relatives of the child except her. She says she wanted her child to be born on Vulcan. She and her husband journeyed to Vulcan disguised. The baby was born in a communal hospital. The birth was registered under a false name. When they were returning to the colony the sect had settled on they got a emergency message saying the colony was being attacked by Orion slavers. Then nothing. When she and her husband got to the colony it was just a mass of burnt earth and nothing else. No bio signs. Apparently the colonists put up a stronger fight than the Orion's expected. So they torched the planet. She and her husband were leaving when an Orion slaver was seen on their view screen. They fled. Her husband found a long dust cloud. He hid in it but knew the slaver would eventually find them. He said they had one chance. He put the woman and child in the escape pod saying he would be back for them. He was going to try making it to an asteroid field where he could wait out the slaver, whose ship was too large to enter the field. She said that she received through the bond a message that her husbands ship was not fast enough. The bond was broken which meant he was dead. She waited for a few days but he never showed and the slaver apparently had departed. She left the dust cloud and that is when we found them." reported T'Pol.

"Hoshi, can you retrieve the coordinates?" said Archer.

"Yes sir," replied Hoshi.

"Do so," said Archer.

"Aye sir," said Hoshi and departed.

"What are we going to do," asked Trip.

"Check out her story. If it is true look for possible survivors on that planet. Someone might have been underground when the Orions blasted the planet," said Archer.

"Suppose we run into that Orion Slaver?" asked Trip.

"Too bad for the slaver," grinned Archer.

"T'Pol, is this sect the same one as that Tolaris was in?" asked Trip.

"No. There were a number of sects. It was a time of upheaval. Unrest. Many small sects rose. Some left Vulcan on their own; others were driven off. A few tried to stay. The larger ones were hunted down, that is probably how the woman and her husband's parents got killed. The smaller sects' members were mind wiped. Order was finally restored but there had been some bloodshed. It was almost as if the Vulcans resorted to the pre-awakening days. Surak was ignored. His teachings were assaulted. When order was restored many were arrested and sent to prison. That happened some time ago. I was a young girl then," said T'Pol.

A few days later Enterprise was orbiting the planet. Trip and T'Pol in the meantime continued to care for the baby. Both were becoming attached to her. The mother drifted in and out of her coma for a few minutes but did not speak again. Phlox was trying to get her to sit up for a few minutes when she was awake. She made the effort but it was very difficult for her.

"T'Pol, I would normally ask you to lead the away team, but in your condition I think not. Hoshi, you speak fluent Vulcan. You, Malcolm and three MACO's are the away team. Orbit the planet with the shuttle as close to the surface as possible. Your scanner should pick up things ours can't."

"Aye sir," said Malcolm.

The away team launched in Shuttlepod One. They skimmed the surface.

"Looks like the Vulcans put up a hell of a fight. We found four Orion ships crashed on the planet," comm'd Malcolm. "Guess the Orion's decided to cut their losses. They must have thought they would just be able to round up slaves easily and when they lost ships they torched the planet good."

"Have you found anything at all? Any bio signs deep in the ground?" asked Archer.

"Nothing," said Malcolm. "Total devastation. Not a thing alive, not even animals."

"Come back the Enterprise then. No use continuing the search. I guess the Vulcan woman was right," said Archer.

After the shuttle landed in the shuttle bay the away team left it and went to change. Then they reported to the bridge. T'Pol said "Captain, there seems to be a Orion ship coming up about a half million kilometers away."

"Tactical alert," said Archer. "Man your battle stations."

T'Pol was busy at her station when Archer said "Go to sickbay. Assure the woman she is safe. Take care of the baby."

"Yes sir," replied T'Pol as she hurried off the bridge to Sickbay. A standby Science officer took her place.

When she entered Phlox was busy locking down his animals. T'Pol walked over to the bio bed where the young Vulcan woman was. "She is strapped down," said Phlox. "She is still in a coma."

"The baby?" said T'Pol.

"In the bassinet," said Phlox.

"It is not safe there. If the ship has to maneuver it may be tossed around and fall out of the bassinet," said T'Pol.

"Then you must hold it and secure yourself so you won't fall or drop her," said Phlox.

T'Pol walked to the bassinet, took the girl out of it and held her close while securing a place where she would not be tossed around.

On the bridge Archer and Malcolm were intent on the Orion ship.

"How far away is it now? Can you tell how large it is?" said Archer.

"Looks like a slaver," came the reply.

"Won't have too much armament. We can handle it," said Malcolm.

"Lets hope so," grinned Archer.

"Arm and ready torpedoes. Phase cannons lock on to target," ordered Malcolm. He was in charge now. He was the tactical officer and armory officer, it was his duty to fight the ship. Archer could overrule him but never done so yet.

"Ensign Mayweather, prepare for maneuvers. Possible L four or five," ordered Malcolm.

"Aye sir," replied Travis.

"Wish we had that stealth technology. Be nice to be cloaked right about now," muttered Malcolm.

The Orion ship was now less than a thousand kilometers away.

"They are hailing us," said Hoshi.

"Put it on screen," said Archer.

"Standby to be boarded. Have the females in one place and the males in another. No armaments. You will surrender your ship peacefully and be slaves of the Orion syndicate," said the voice of the Orion on the screen.

"Like hell we will," said Archer.

"He is charging his weapons," reported Malcolm.

"Hit him first," ordered Archer.

"Torpedoes, fire. Phase canons rapid fire at will," ordered Malcolm in a calm voice.

The Enterprise recoiled a bit from the torpedoes and phase cannons being fired at once.

"Hits on their bridge and power sources," said Malcolm, still calm.

"Keep firing," ordered Archer.

"We are, sir," retorted Malcolm.

The Orion returned fire with his phase cannons.

"Hull plating holding but wouldn't advise taking that again," said Malcolm.

"Take out his armaments then," ordered Archer.

"Phase cannons target Orion's weapons array. Fire," ordered Malcolm.

"Torpedoes reloaded," came the report from armory.

"Orion's weapons array heavily damaged," reported Malcolm.

"Get them," said Archer.

"Fire full spread of torpedoes. All phase cannons fire." ordered Malcolm.

The Orion ship erupted in a silent ball of flame.

"Christ, I hope there weren't any prisoners on it," said Malcolm.

"Can't be helped. We couldn't take the chance of getting knocked out and boarded." said Archer.

"Stand down from alert," said Malcolm over the ships comm.

"There might be more of them around," said Hoshi. "Shall I monitor all frequencies?"

"Yes. Keep me informed if you detect anything," replied Archer.

"All senior officers report to the ready room," Archer announced over the ships comm.

When they were all gathered Archer said "I would like to do a sweep of the area".

"I don't think that is a good idea, Captain," said Trip.

"I agree," said Reed. "We might run in to a couple of Orion battle cruisers. We wouldn't have a chance against one much less two."

"I agree with Commander Tucker," said T'Pol.

"Captain, they almost made a sex slave out of T'Pol once. I don't want to risk that again. They might even take the baby out of her so she would be ready right away for them to sell," said Trip sourly.

Malcolm was thinking of Hoshi. He didn't want that happening to her. "He has a point, Captain. Maybe we should ask Hoshi and Travis what they think."

"Phlox to T'Pol," came over the comm. "Get down to sickbay. The young woman is fading fast and she wants to speak with you right now."

T'Pol ran out of the room followed by Trip and Archer.

When they got to Sickbay T'Pol immediately walked to the bio bed where the young Vulcan woman lay.

T'Pol leaned as near as she could to the woman's mouth. The woman spoke in Vulcan, just barely a whisper.

She spoke for a very short time.

"What did she say," asked Trip.

"She told me the name of her daughter," said T'Pol.

"The whole name?" asked Archer.

"No, just the first and middle name," answered T'Pol.

"Ask her what her name is. We might be able to use it later," said Archer.

T'Pol leaned over and spoke to the woman. She started to answer. She got a few words out. Then the light of life went out of her eyes.

Phlox came over, checked, shook his head and raised the blanket over her face.

"Gone," he said.

"Did she give you the name?" asked Archer.

"No, she said her daughter was alone in the world. She asked me to take care of her," said T'Pol.

"Alone? No one at all?" said Trip.

"No, all alone," T'Pol said.

"I guess we are her family now," said Trip.

"What are we going to do? Take her to Vulcan and put her in an orphanage? Adopt her? We have our own child to think of," said T'Pol.

"We will have to work that out," said Trip. "What name did she give you?"

T'Pol looked stricken. "You will not believe me," she said.

"Try me," said Trip.

"It is T'Mir," T'Pol said in a low voice.

Trip was stunned but recovered quickly. "No one has a patent on those names. You gave Elizabeth her name and I believe it was after my sister," he said. "There must be many T'Mirs, T'Pols, T'Pol-T'Mirs, T'Mir-T'Pols, on Vulcan with all the population there."

"But,... but,... the names. It is as if she belonged here," said T'Pol.

"Maybe she does. Hell, I don't know," said Trip. "We will talk about it tonight, promise."

"That is agreeable," said T'Pol still hesitant.

"That doesn't answer my question," said Archer.

"Call Hoshi and Travis and get their views," said Trip.

"Archer to the bridge," he said on the comm.

"Bridge here," answered Hoshi.

"I want to do a sweep of the area. The other senior officers think we should leave here. What do you and Travis think?"

"I think it would be wise not to linger here. There may other Orion ships in the area," said Hoshi.

"Did that ship we destroyed get off a message?" asked Archer.

"No, but if others try to contact it and cannot they will investigate. They probably know where it was supposed to search," said Hoshi.

"Then you say no, too?" asked Archer.

"I agree with the senior officers: no," said Hoshi.

"What about you Travis?" said Archer.

"Doesn't matter but I am not too eager to get into another fight right now," Travis said.

"I wonder what the young woman would have wanted," said Archer.

"I will answer for her and the child," said T'Pol. "The mother says no and the child does too."

"You cannot say that, T'Pol," replied Archer. "You don't know what they would think."

"I am Vulcan. I know how Vulcans think," retorted T'Pol.

"Okay, then set a course for...Vulcan," ordered Archer.

"Aye Captain," said Travis.

That night in Trip's quarters after T'Pol had fed the baby they talked.

"She is our responsibility now?" asked Trip.

"We cannot just abandon her," said T'Pol.

"Vulcans can take care of her," said Trip.

"Her parents belonged to an outcast sect," said T'Pol.

"No one need know that. She has no one. So there isn't a chance of someone coming along and claiming her and revealing her past," said Trip.

"Then what do you suggest we do?" asked T'Pol.

"Now that we have been taking care of her for all this time I am kind of fond of her," smiled Trip.

"What of your son?" said T'Pol.

"What about him?" said Trip.

"Won't he wonder at having a full Vulcan sister," said T'Pol.

"Tell him the truth when he can understand it," said Trip.

T'Pol paused to consider. "I too have come to be fond of this child. We will adopt her if we can get permission from the Vulcan government."

"Shouldn't be a problem. We can tell them what happened, just leaving out they were from that sect."

"But what colony could we use. You have to think of these things Trip."

"That is going to present some problems," agreed Trip.

The Comm. rang. "Archer here. Just got an urgent message from Starfleet. They have heard about the Orion marauders and want us to investigate. We are not to engage them. Just get an approximation of their numbers. Guess we will have to put off Vulcan for a while. Archer out."

"Guess we will have to put off what we are going to do," said Trip.

Over the next week Enterprise cautiously swept the area, using their longest range sensors and leaving immediately when a blip was seen.

Trip and T'Pol continued to care for T'Mir. T'Pol cooing to her when she nursed. Trip laying with the child while changing her.

"T'Pol, look. I think she is trying to smile and laugh," said Trip.

T'Pol did not answer.

Trip gently blew on the child's bare stomach. T'Mir kicked her legs and waved her arms. There was a look of anticipation on her face, waiting and wanting Trip to do it again.

"She is, she is. Just like a ordinary baby. She loves to have me play with her," grinned Trip.

Still T'Pol did not answer.

T'Pol, if T'Mir can smile and laugh why can't you? I have been after you for a long time to learn how to do those things," said Trip.

"Vulcans can do those things as a baby. We learn to suppress them. It is an outward manifestation of emotion so we do not want to smile or laugh. It would lessen our control of emotion," said T'Pol.

"Oh hell, T'Pol. I have told you repeatedly to release the good emotions and curb the bad emotions. It won't break your face to smile or laugh for me, to show that you have some emotions regarding me. I never know if you care or not. It never shows on your face," said Trip.

"You know that I care for you, I love you. I will try harder in future," responded T'Pol.

"Well until then I have T'Mir who knows a good laugh can make her feel better," laughed Trip.

On the bridge one afternoon Malcolm said. "Ship. Damn, they sneaked up on us."

"How big is it,?" asked Archer.

"It looks like a small cruiser," said T'Pol.

"Still too damned big," said Archer "Travis get us out of here."

"Aye sir,' responded Travis.

"Tactical alert," Malcolm sounded over the ships comm. "Man your battle stations."

"Engineering, give us every bit of power you can," said Archer through the comm..

"Tucker here. I am giving it all I can squeeze now."

"Well try to squeeze a little harder," said Archer.

"That is an Orion cruiser," said T'Pol.

"Damn it all to hell," cried Archer.

"It is getting closer, charging weapons," said Malcolm.

"Get our weapons ready. Polarize the hull plating," ordered Archer.

"Weapons ready," said Malcolm. "Keeping them ready since we started the sweep."

"He is firing," said T'Pol.

"All hands stand by for phase hit," said Archer over the comm.

"The Enterprise rocked with the blast.

"All decks report damage," said Archer.

"Damage on "C" deck," said Trip. "He is trying to knock out our Engines."

"Fire back," shouted Archer.

"Phase canons fire. Torpedoes fire a salvo. Keep a few back," ordered Malcolm.

"Hit on the port side, can't assess the damage," reported T'Pol.

"He is firing again," said Malcolm.

Archer did not have time to warn the crew. The Enterprise shuddered under the phase canon impact.

"Damage?" said Archer.

"Damage to "C" deck again. Sickbay, we are bringing Commander Tucker there immediately. He has been wounded," said Rostov.

T'Pol jumped up and ran off the bridge into the lift.

"T'Pol, dammit come back," yelled Archer.

"We don't need her. I can handle the sighting and aiming now. He is close enough," said Malcolm.

"Travis can you do another L 5, like you did before we entered the expanse?" said Archer.

"Yes sir," said Travis.

"On my order then," said Archer.

Meanwhile T'Pol had got to sickbay. She ran in. "Where is he?"

Phlox pointed to a bio bed. "He just has a bad bruise a cut on his forehead and he is shaken up. He should be all right in a few minutes, although I am going to keep him here for observation."

"T'Pol walked to the bio bed. She was between it and the bassinet.

Trip opened his eyes. "I am all right," he said. "just got knocked around."

"Standby for violent evasive maneuvers," came over the comm. "NOW."

The ship suddenly started to turn quickly. As it did the heavy cabinets along the wall started to fall. One was falling towards Trip and the other towards the bassinet. T'Pol only had an instant to make a choice. She moved to the bio bed. She grabbed Trip, pulled them to the floor and rolled them under the bed.

"Won't hurt us here," she said.

"The cabinet crashed down on the bed. The bio bed bent but didn't buckle and collapse.

Trip and T'Pol got out from beneath it. They felt the Enterprise firing all phase cannons, aft torpedoes and then fore torpedoes firing.

"Stand down, enemy vessel has been destroyed," said Archer over the comm. "Good work everyone."

T'Pol looked over to the bassinet. It was crushed underneath the heavy cabinet. She ran over and with an effort raised the cabinet high enough from the bassinet. Phlox pulled the bassinet from under it. T'Pol set the cabinet down.

"Phlox looked in the bassinet, he quickly examined the baby. He looked at Trip and T'Pol. He shook his head.

"NO," shrieked T'Pol. "NO."

Trip ran over and put his arms around her.

"Take it easy T'Pol," he said.

"Elizabeth, now T'Mir, even Lorian. Why are we so cursed?" she cried.

Trip was at a loss for words but he started to speak anyway.

"Elizabeth was doomed. Paxton's doctors didn't make a mistake. Paxton wanted her to die when she did. He wanted to say that human and aliens should not mix. Their children were abominations that shouldn't live. Lorian died doing what he believed in. Saving Earth and humanity. T'Mir, I don't know why."

T'Pol pulled herself from his arms. "I want to see her," she said.

"No," said Phlox. He covered the bassinet with a cloth. "Her head was crushed by the cabinet. I will do my best to make her presentable for the funeral. You cannot see her now. You must remember her as she was not as she is."

T'Pol was going to object when she saw a trickle of green blood running down the side of the bassinet.

"Darling, lets go to our quarters. You must grieve," Trip said.

T'Pol allowed Trip to guide her to their quarters.

When they got to Trip's quarters he asked: "You had a choice: me or T'Mir. Why me?"

"You are our child's father. He will need you when he is young until he becomes a man. Fathers are too important. I lost mine when I was very young. I want our son to have his. While I care very deeply for T'Mir she is not of our flesh. I would have saved both of you had I the time. But there was no choice in my mind. My husband and my son's father was the only choice," said T'pol in a quavering voice.

"You must lie down. Let it out, T'Pol," Trip said.

"I cannot cry. Vulcans don't cry.

"You did once over Archer," replied Trip.

"I was confused then. I did not know what I was doing," said T'Pol.

"Try anyway," replied Trip.

"I cannot. Trip, why was I so attached to her. I... I... I was beginning to love her," whispered T'Pol quietly, her voice full of pain.

"Come on T'Pol, lets lie down together," said Trip.

T'Pol numbly got in to the bunk, Trip with her. He pulled the blanket over them.

"T'Pol, I promise you this. Our son will be born healthy and will grow up to be an adult. We shall have more children. Our first daughter will be named T'Mir, T'Pol, Tucker. We will have more children. One, two. As many as you want."

"How soon can we have the daughter?" asked T'Pol hopefully.

"Two years. Get the boy out of diapers, walking and feeding himself," Trip answered.

"Not sooner?" asked T'Pol.

"No, it would be too much of a burden on you," said Trip.

"T'pol sighed heavily. Then the tears started. She cried, heaving against Trip's chest with her choking sobs. Finally the sobs became hiccups and they subsided. She dropped into a fitful sleep.

Trip held her closely, looking down at this woman he loved so much.

T'Pol woke after an hour. She raised a tear stained face that had a little hope in her eyes.

"You promise what you just told me?" she asked.

"Promise. Wait until they are all grown and you can look at them with love and pride. You will remember that promise was kept," smiled Trip.

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

Phlox did his best but he could not repair the damage so he cleaned the dried blood off T'Mir and fused the shattered skull as best he could. He lay the young woman in the torpedo casing, put T'Mir in her arms and crossed the woman's arms over her body and T'Mir. He put the torpedo casing cover on and screwed it down tightly. He announced over the ships comm. that the bodies would not be available for members of the crew to have a last look and say farewell.

T"Pol was reluctant to attend the funeral for T'Mir. Trip convinced her that they had to say goodbye to her.

At the service Archer stood and said "I cannot read from our holy book and I don't know what Vulcans say. All I can say is that I believe they will all meet on the other side and spend eternity together. T'Mir will be with her father and mother always."

T'Pol the surprised the gathering by chanting a Vulcan funeral hymn of remembrance and farewell. It was beautiful. Haunting and poignant. It held the gathering spellbound. When she finished Archer gave a signal. The torpedo casing was shot in to space, to travel forever until it hit a body or something. It might travel to the end of the universe. The two in it froze immediately, looking as if asleep.

After the Casing was shot into space T'Pol turned. Her face was serene. She walked upright to Trip. Took his hand and said "We must prepare for our son's birth."

Trip privately remembered the date of death of Elizabeth, Lorian and T'Mir. T'Pol never mentioned T'Mir again. She was willing to join Trip in remembering Elizabeth.

It was 31 years later. Trip was middle aged. T'Pol had entered middle age recently. The children were home for Chip's (Charles the fourth) birthday.

Chip would be 31 that day. He had graduated with engineering degrees from universities and Starfleet Academy. Following in his father's footsteps he was an engineering lieutenant on the latest starship, the Nairobi. He was blonde, had his father's blue eyes, was built like Trip. Light complexion and pointed ears like his mother.

T'Mir T'Pol Tucker was the image of her mother.

Petite, russet hair, pointed ears, hazel eyes, dark complexion. Very beautiful and desirable. She had a lovely face and T'Pol's amazing figure. She elected to attend the Vulcan science academy. She took the toughest course offered, finished it in three years and graduated with honors. She was, like her mother, a brilliant mathematician and scientist. When she returned to Earth Trip had his baby girl back. She was secretly his favorite although he loved and was proud of his sons. Trip was relieved that T'Mir did not bring a young Vulcan man with her when she returned to Earth.

Malcolm Reed Tucker was the youngest. He graduated university and Starfleet academy. He had fallen under the spell of his "Uncle" Malcolm. He was in the armory section of the newest class of ship in the coalition fleet. A battle cruiser.

Trip looked at his wife. Still beautiful and desirable. When he looked at T'Mir he saw the woman he first met in Archers office. Who had refused to shake his hand and snubbed him all those many years ago. Fate has a way of bringing people together especially after such a start.

T'Pol surveyed her family. She had resigned her commission when the children began to arrive, to become a contractor professor at the Academy when they were all in school. She had enjoyed their adventures with StarFleet, but caring for her new family was more important.

She listened now as the children spoke Vulcan and standard English in a mix. Chip chiding Malcolm who was just a lieutenant J. G. and Malcolm reminding Chip that their father was a vice admiral who outranked both of them. She saw two fine sons and a beautiful daughter that she had so desperately wanted, who was following her as a scientist and mathematician. Then there was Trip, her husband of 34 years. The one man she had ever loved and the only one she would ever love.

She remembered Trip's promise when T'Mir died. It had been kept. Her world was secure now. She was happy. She had no regrets. She had chosen to throw her lot in with this amazing human man, and join her katra with his. In return he had given her his love, and a family she cherished with all her heart.

A good life for her.

* * *

><p><strong>Finis<strong>


End file.
